our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BatmanTDI/Standardizing Pages-Important Blog.
Alright, so this has probably been the most annoying thing that has bothered me forever now. In this blog I'm going to show you guys how to standardizing pages.Oh, and I will also put effort into this :P. Character Pages *Updated Character Template. *Pick your label! These guys are not clones of the real characters, pick your own! Keep it simple, and appropriate though. *Small, simple Summary. *Paragraph-2 Paragraphs for there season. *'No Gallery!' Add pictures in the summary, galleys look ugly without many pictures, lets just not do them. *Appearances, they look nice. *Status Section. Example (Bridgette) Bridgette labeled the Soulful Surfer was a camper on Total Drama Island and was a member of the Screaming Gophers. She returned as a cast mate on Total Drama Action and was a member of the Killer Grips. She again qualified for Total Drama World Tour, and was on the Team Unbeatable Warriors. She made a cameo appearance on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and later returned for Total Drama All-Stars. She made a cameo on Total Drama Underdogs, and is confirmed to compete in the future season, Total Drama SuperStars. Total Drama Island Bridgette came to Total Drama to have fun, and meat new people. She quickly built relationships with other campers, but someone of that was thrown away when Alejandro started to crush on her. In PaintBall War, Alejadnro tried to hook up with her, despite being on different teams, and even though she resisted, she was charmed. The two got together, however, this resulted to Alejandro's elimination. After that, Bridgette stayed strong, and kept playing a strong game, and made friendships with people like Duncan and Gwen. In the end, Alejandro returning lead to her downfall, were she placed seventh place. Total Drama Action Bridgette returned, along with other favorites, mostly to spend more time with Alejandro. However, unintentionally, Lindsay flirted with Alejandro, making it seem like Alejandro was cheating, which resulted into Bridgette, along with others, voting him out. After it was announced, it was revealed that Bridgette was tricked, making it hard for her to trust the others. After that she flew under the radar, and eventually got eight place. Total Drama World Tour Bridgette came back once again, and during the challenge, got placed on Team Unbeatable Warriors. However, she was on a team with two of he very few enemies, Heather and Noah. In the end, he team threw the first challenge to eliminate her, which lead to her getting sixteenth place. Total Drama Revenge of the Island Bridgette, along with the rest of the original cast, didn't compete in this season. She made a cameo at the beginning the season on the boat, dancing with Alejandro, right before the original cast showed. She also made another cameo later in the season, however BatmanTDI cant remember it. Total Drama All-Stars Total Drama Pahkitew Island Total Drama Underdogs Appearances Status End So I'm not fully done, but you can get the point. I fell it looks a lot nicer, and is a simple way to get all our info on pages. Episode *Again, no galleries. *Episode Template *Quick Small Summary *Mediam Plot Summary *Trivia Example (The Control-Freaks Come Out At Night) The Control-Freaks Come Out At Night is the twelfth episode of Total Drama Redemption Plot Summary In the second part of the Total Drama Redemption double elimination event, the contestants continue their day as Chris announces that the contestants must race across the jungle and find a safe house while avoiding the apes. That proves to be difficult as they soon see a huge, monster movie-esque ape which soon chases the groups. Amy wanders off and runs into Team Friendship which Gwen uses as an opportunity to try to get merge allies, a attempt which Max soon stops as he drags Amy away. The Crushers get cornered underground but Sugar somehow gets the monster on their side and gets him to take them to the finish. Meanwhile Katie finds the safe house but the rest of her team is neck and neck with the apes, it becomes a close race but Friendship gets the close win with Izzy being off by a split second. The Crusher's are sent to ceremony and surprisingly, Sugar is sent home. Trivia *This is the first episode to take place at night since Revenge of The Island. *With Sugar gone Max is the last of the TDPI final six. *This title is a reference to the song "The Freaks Come Out at Night" with the control part having to do with Gwen's attempt to sway Amy to their side. End I'll change the episode template to fit into this seasons Redemption Island. However, even though these are very similar to the recent ones, we have to get are old episodes looking like this. To be done I will put up team pages and in a while, I might standardize the so far untouched season pages. Comment anything you may need help with, or think would be better to change, or maybe just express your overall thoughts. Category:Blog posts